


The Colour of Money

by emothy



Category: Hana Yori Dango (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Money, and what it can and can't buy you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour of Money

**Author's Note:**

> Set at no particular point in the series. I don't know where I was going with this. But I no longer care because it was fun to write :D

-

Domyouji likes having money. He used to like it for what it could get him, the influence it gave him over others, but now he's starting to realise his influence isn't worth the money he's been flaunting, not since he really had to pay attention in college and knuckle down. Now he knows just how little he actually knew.

These days he likes having money for what he can buy for Makino. Even though everytime she just shakes her head or rolls her eyes at him, sometimes even hits him on the arm and exclaims, "when on earth will I ever be need to use this?!" Whether it's nice clothes or shoes or gold-plated accessories (he had always believed the phone a huge success and was only trying to stick with what worked).

"Just stop," Makino says eventually, and though he says of course he won't, Domyouji does begin to cut down a little on the presents. Only a little. Jewellery, after all, is the key. He knows that no matter what, even if she wears it tucked in underneath her clothes, she is always wearing that necklace. He almost prefers when it can't be seen, when it's right next to her skin.

He even likes having money just because without it he wouldn't know Tsukushi would actually prefer he didn't spend it on frivilous things. Sometimes it's fun to be put in his place, because then next time he can go one step further, bigger and better, and ultimately even more ridiculous, just to ruffle her up. She looks so pretty with the fire in her eyes and the gritted teeth he just knows are hiding a loving smile deep down _somewhere_.

-


End file.
